The invention is directed to an energy savings under-cabinet Lighting System using Light Emitting Diodes (LED's). There is a need for saving more energy in these under-cabinet luminaries using specifically designed integral power supply with low power consumption to provide power to the Energy Saving LED's. This invention is an energy saving under-cabinet lighting system.
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor device that creates light using solid-state electronics. A diode is composed of a layer of electron rich material separated by a layer of electron deficient material which forms a junction. Power applied to this junction excites the electrons in the electron rich material leading to photon emission and the creation of light. Depending on the chemical composition of the semiconductor layers, the color of light emission will vary within the visible range of electromagnetic spectrum.
Generally there are 2 types of power supplies, magnetic and electronic switch mode. In this lighting system, the switch mode electronic power supply is used for energy efficiency, low profile, and light weight, to provide power to LED's.
LED's are much more energy efficient than their incandescent and fluorescent lamps. LED's are very energy efficient producing up to 90 percent light output with very little heat dissipation. Also, LED lighting technology includes features such as less energy consumption, long service life, high quality light, and suitability for cold temperature operation. In addition, LED's do not contain mercury and are environment friendly.
The simplicity of the power supply using very few components greatly improves the reliability of this lighting system.
In addition, a specially angled diffuser to converge the light output from the lighting system of the working area of the undercabinet is marked as 7 in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2
Also, in addition, the lenses of the LEDs are so chosen that the inner array near the wall has 30 degrees spread, and the outer array away from the wall has 60 degree spread to achieve more light in the working area of the undercabinet.
Finally, in a preferred embodiment, the power supply is isolated and coupled to the LEDs so that it has a power factor of at least 90%.
While a preferred embodiment has been shown, modifications and changes may become apparent to those skilled in the art which shall fall within the spirit and scope of the invention. It is intended that such modifications and changes be covered by the attached claims.